La supervivencia de la comadreja
by Elen-Grantter
Summary: Hay varias cosas que Draco Malfoy no sabe asimilar. Una, perder. Otra, querer a Ginny Weasley. Drama/Romance DESPEDIDA.


Desafío para LPDF (es una suerte que el fandom D/G sea aceptado)

Y un regalito para los seguidores de PHOTO a quienes les guste esta pareja, y a los que abandono continuamente por mi estúpida falta de inspiración.

¡LO SIENTO!

PD: Es simple, una pequeñita escena reflejada en un One-Shot de 1.277 palabrejas… nada del otro mundo. Pero me gustaba la propuesta y estoy contenta con el resultado, así que, ¡nada pierdo publicándolo! (y queda claro que no es H/G, por favor!)

* * *

**La supervivencia de la comadreja**

**-  
**

Ginny se recogió el mechón liberado, adecuándolo tras su oreja. Después suspiró, y se atrevió a mirarle de nuevo.

Aún estando en una sala tan sombría, ella podía ver el fuego derritiendo el hielo de sus ojos, como lo hizo frente a ella tantas veces. Pero ese fuego no era nada parecido al amor; era ira.

Siempre le maravilló que pudiese guardar tanto la compostura. La vida y el inútil destino para él reservado le habían transformado en un hombre muy poco impresionable… había visto de todo; había sentido de todo. No le temía a nada.

O a casi nada.

Ginny quiso ser como él. Estar así, sencillamente apoyada contra la pared. Ni siquiera le notaba respirar.

Pero podía leer sus ojos. Desde que se cruzó frente a él, desde que comenzó a delirar por él: siempre supo descifrarle, aún resultando tan difícil.

Se levantó haciendo chirriar la silla contra el suelo y avanzó hacia él. No fue lo suficiente valiente para acercarse del todo, más que nada, porque sabía perfectamente que su influencia era enorme en ella, y que si estaba a menos medio metro de él, no podría alejarse después. Aquello entre dos personas solía llamarse amor; entre ellos, no podía ni siquiera mencionarse. Aún sabiendo que se pertenecían el uno al otro, nunca admitirían que estaban enamorados.

Ambos se odiaban, o creían odiarse, y su vida resultaba mucho más llevadera si no tenían que convivir con los dos sentimientos más grandes que podían experimentar nunca.

-Sólo necesito que me dejes marchar. Quiero irme, Malfoy. Quiero irme de verdad.

Draco notó su respiración. Era densa y anormal.

-¿Sería propio de una mala persona no dejarte ir?

-Sería propio de ti-dijo ella, intentando no perder la compostura.

La biblioteca, sombría, era el único testigo de aquella conversación, y solía serlo de sus encuentros. A veces, le tocaba vivirlos a las mazmorras, a los pasadizos interminables de los que Draco era sabido conocedor. Ginny podía pedir prestada siempre que quisiese, con cualquier tonta excusa, la capa de invisibilidad de…

-Harry Potter-pronunció con pereza Draco, habiendo dicho su nombre frente a ella más veces de las necesarias. Siempre era lo mismo. Siempre el mismo debate. Y siempre la misma conclusión.

Draco Malfoy estaba enfadado. Mejor, irascible. Sabía que Ginny era suya, pero no podía evitar preguntarse hasta que punto. Harry Potter compartía con ella una relación singular… seguramente más estable, seguramente más fácil… seguramente más predecible. El problema era que Ginny Weasley había estado enamorada toda su vida de aquel ídolo, y Malfoy sabía que ese espejismo era el que tergiversaba su corazón.

Siempre discutían por él, y Malfoy siempre la dejaba marchar porque sabía que volvería. Estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

Hasta ahora.

Harry Potter había decidido dejar de ser un inútil. Y la declaración que la pelirroja había recibido era suficiente para dar carpetazo a su no-relación. Era la gota que había colmado su vaso relleno de prejuicios, mentiras y negaciones… relleno de ellos. De lo detestables que eran para si mismos sus propios sentimientos mutuos.

Él era demasiado arrogante para pelear por una Weasley, pero a su vez era demasiado orgulloso y competitivo para perder una partida que tenía ganada desde el principio. Había aprendido a olvidarse de las múltiples fallas que encontraba en la pequeña chica para empezar a apreciar los múltiples reclamos que tenía para él. Le resultaba prácticamente imposible pasar un día sin verla, pero los cinco segundos antes de encontrarse, los cinco segundos en los que su mente podía procesar con claridad, sólo deseaba marcharse y odiarla, odiarla tan ardientemente que ningún sentimiento pudiese igualar a aquel.

Pero la quería. Dolorosamente la quería. Y más dolorosamente sabía que tenía que parar. Que ella no quería marcharse, pero debía marcharse. Y que él, por ella, solamente por su pequeña niña pecosa y pelirroja, debía dejarla volar. Continuar unidos terminaría provocando un conflicto aún mayor entre ellos, conflicto que se trasladaría a sus amigos y a sus familias; a sus creencias.

-No tienes que pedirme permiso para hacer algo, escoria-pronunció, intentando concentrarse en la repulsión. Los ojos de la pelirroja se cristalizaron, y avanzó un poco más hacía él, demasiado furiosa para preocuparse por acercarse demasiado.

-Por esto le elijo a él. Él nunca será un bastardo cobarde como tú.

Draco se enderezó de repente, airado. Apenas un palmo separaba ambos rostros. Cogió su muñeca con violencia, y Ginny gimió quedamente, con el corazón bombeando rápidamente. Sentía el aliento de Draco en su nariz, y el ardor en su muñeca.

-Él nunca será yo-dijo Malfoy.-Puedes intentar que lo sea, pero nunca lo será.

-¡Nunca querría que Harry fuese como tú! ¡Él es mil veces mejor!

Draco rió amargamente.-Él es aburrido, ¿cómo puede gustarte un aburrido?

-Me gusta más que un cabrón emocionalmente trastornado.

El agarre se intensificó a medida que Ginny terminaba su frase. Ella gimió más fuerte, intentando desprenderse de él. El rubio quiso mirarla a los ojos, pero ella no los abrió, apretándolos fuertemente. Entonces, simplemente, la soltó. Ginny se frotó la muñeca y le miró, y vio en sus ojos demasiado abatimiento como para que su corazón no se estrujase. Bajó la mirada, cohibida.

-No me pidas permiso entonces.

Ginny alzó la cabeza, sorprendida por su tono de voz. Estaba roto, desolado.

-No me hagas tener que permitirte irte con él. Sería mucho más fácil simplemente aborrecerte al verte mañana en los pasillos tirándotelo. Sin embargo, te quejas de mi ¿Y tú, Ginebra Weasley? Jugando con Dios y el Diablo a la vez. Las consecuencias nunca pueden ser buenas.

-¿Y cuáles son esas consecuencias?-preguntó ella, intentando sonar segura. Draco alzó la mirada, y Ginny le sintió navegar hasta lo más hondo de su alma.

-Te dejo ir. Definitivamente.

La respiración abandonó a Ginny en ese momento. La claridad que de repente aparecía en su mundo era demasiado luminosa. Le apetecía cerrar los ojos y volver a la oscuridad de sus brazos; de las bibliotecas y mazmorras de madrugada.

Se querían ardientemente, dolorosamente. Su historia era la de los amantes prohibidos y descorazonados, con la vida por delante y el mundo en contra. El problema es que ellos no eran capaces de renunciar a su vida o a su familia por amor. No lo eran, porque no eran los protagonistas de una épica historia. Y querían seguir siendo secundarios.

Un error, quizás. Pero a algo debían renunciar, y Ginny ya había decidido renunciar a ellos. Él no iba a darle el lujo de sentirse querida después de preferir a una cicatriz antes que a él. Que se fuese. Que no volviese.

Así sería más difícil adorarla.

Estaban los dos parados frente a frente, con la luna iluminando sus pupilas. Amándose con los latidos y despidiéndose con la mirada.

Simplemente, sin odiarse.

Por fin habían dejado de detestarse. Era su separación lo que necesitaban para comprender lo que se querían. Y ese sentimiento podía vencer a cualquiera, pero no podía con los de los demás, con los de la gente que les rodeada.

Ella asintió y se giró, conteniendo la respiración y las lágrimas. Y él simplemente la vio alejarse, con el pelo brillante ondeando violentamente. Escuchó sus pasos ser cada vez más rápidos, y supo que corría cuando ya su imagen no vislumbraba.

Atinó a suspirar y dar un puñetazo violento y seco a la estantería de su derecha. Los libros se tambalearon, pero pronto volvieron a su lugar.

Sólo le reconfortaba pensar lo imposible que hubiese resultado la unión de una serpiente y una comadreja. Tan efímera, tan extraña… tan suicida. Por eso era mejor desistir cuando aún podía haber vuelta atrás.

La serpiente terminaría devorando a la comadreja.

-

**FIN**

**-  
**

**

* * *

**

**Muchas gracias si has llegado hasta aquí.**

**Abrazos,**

**Elentt  
**


End file.
